Cold Mask
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: Naruto and Sakura part ways... Naruto confesses his love to her before leaving swearing he will return Sasuke to her even if he won't love her back. Time has made them cold... Now can they break their cold mask or will the be plunged into darkness.
1. Cold Mask

I don't OWN Naruto... If I did... You'd see Orochimaru in leather chaps chasing Sasuke around and Itachi going. "Foolish brother how do you keep bring shame to our clan." Also... Jiraiya would publish Icha Icha Honeymoon. :P Oh and The Uchiha clan would be doomed... Sorry girls but its clear Sasuke likes guys and Itachi well he's going blind.

(Yep Its Another crappy Fanfic that seals your life. MUWAHAHHAHAHAHAH... Whats so deppressing is this stuff never happens yet its soooo good to read.

Well You guys know the drill and heres the layout whoot

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind"**_

**"Demon/Summon talks"**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

Well thats the wrap of it... I think everythings understandable... I'm not done... First time I've posted up a incomplete Fanfic but... I just can't seem to make up my mind so I'm letting my GF read it . You stumble upon it cool leave a review.

-------------------(Begin)

"Just alittle bit father Sakura-chan please hang in their." A blonde haired shinobi says as he carries a pink haired kuniochi on his back piggy back style their blood seems to mingle together as they seem to both linger on the edge of consiouness. The kuniochi fights her urge to pass out as they arrive threw the gates of Konoha to be releived by a medical squad.

"Naruto, Sakura." Says a busty blonde woman as she begins treating Sakura's wounds while the others escort Naruto to the hospital.

"Sakura what happened." The blonde says a she tries to keep Sakura consiounes enough to get the bleeding under control.

"Sasuke's team ambushed us." Sakura the pink haired kunoichi says as she feels Tsuande carry her way.

-----------------

The two shinobi's spend weeks recovering in the hospital nether one saying a word to one another afriad they will lash out at one another. They had failed missarably. All their training they had done since being genin was completely useless against Sasuke and his sound nin team. They had lost Sasuke to Orochimaru to his quest for strenght.

------------------- (Flash back)

_Naruto and Sakura close in on Sasuke and 2 sound chunnin. Sasuke was reported to have been doing alot of recent murders in the area. Naruto and Sakura had closed in with every intent of being able to capture. Naruto had trained 2 months with Jiraiya and Sakura 2 months with Tsuande it had only been a 3 months since Sasuke seperation from the village._

_Naruto and Sakura closed in on the group they even managed to quickly take out one of the Chunnin but as soon as Sasuke got into the fight he split away with Naruto leaving Sakura to fight off 2 of the chunnin. Nomrally Sakura could have proabably handled the chunnin as she was considered a High level chunnin herself and with her monster strength and training from Tsuande she probably should have had the upper hand advantage._

_Naruto roar with Sasuke as they clashed in the distance. Sakura fought hard against the two chunnin in the begining even overpowering them but then they two began releaseing the curseal much like Sasukes and started over powering Sakura with ease hitting her with Zankukyukuha __**(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)**__. knocking her to the ground as another chunnin performed Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu on her. (__**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile**_

_Sakura crashs hard into a tree as one of the branches impales her as the chunin rams a sword threw her chest. She lets out a screem from pain sending Naruto over the edge as the scream from Sakura seems to rip him up to 3 tails in a desperate frenze to save Sakura. He rips the 2 chunnin to shreds but Sasuke manages to chidori Naruto not once but twice. Naruto manages to perform 2 one handed demon rasengans as the red swirling chakra bites into Sasuke forcing him to make a full retreat leaving Naruto to grab Sakura. She treats her impailed wounds as best as she could do before Naruto picked her up in an all out dash to Konoha._

-------------------- (End Flashback)

They remain silent to one another though they share the same room they don't even dare look at one another, yet alone say anything. Tsuande makes her check telling both of them they are clear to leave the hospital. Wordlessly they both leave heading their seperate ways.

Not untill late that night does Naruto bump into Sakura who is waiting for him on the road out of Konoha.

"What are you doing." Sakura ask Naruto as he looks at the ground. _"Its kinda funny... This is exactly the same way Sasuke left... Same rain.. Same silence." _Sakura tells herself as she looks at Naruto for answers only to have Naruto continue to walk on.

"Where are you going Naruto." Sakura says as she feels the pain of loosing yet another team mate inclose around her heart. Yet this time the pain feels stronger worse than it did when Sasuke left tears begin to forum in her eyes as she grabs Naruto's wrist. "Don't leave Naruto."

Naruto looks to Sakura for the first time in over 2 weeks their eyes meet. "Sakura I'm leaving weither you let me or not."

Sakura can feel her insides twist and turn as her heart seems to scream and crack with his words she sobs out. "No No you can't leave me too Naruto." she chokes on her tears as she feels Naruto wraps his arm around her she can feel his warm breath against her neck his soft words in her ear. "I will become stronger for you Sakura-chan."

His words seem to break any dams Sakura had on her tears as the flow down her cheek. "Why..why...why...why" Her voice grows from a shout to a whisper as she suddenly feels somthing warm and wet against her lips he pulls away letting his warm breath grace her lips. "Because I love you Sakura-chan. I shall bring Sasuke-teme back for you Sakura-chan even if he dosn't love you back... Goodbye... I'm sorry I have to do this." Naruto says as his hand cracks against the back of her head forcing her to pass out.

Naruto politely brings Sakura back home he slips her into her room even tucks her in before fleeing the village to begin his personal training.

-------------------

Sakura bolts from her bed she notices she was still wearing her day clothes yet she's in her room. _"Was it just a dream."_ Sakura asks as she look around her room the sunlight just begining to peak threw the window blindes. _"It seemed so real... I can still feel his lips even taste him...was it real... Does Naruo really love me... Would he really abandon he village to make me happy." _She asks herself as she continues gazing about the room still in a daze.

_**"It wasn't a dream." **_Her innerself claims as she buts into Sakura's morning thoughs.

_"But...He kissed me... He said he loved me and would bring Sasuke-kun back even if Sasuke-kun doesn't love me..."_ Sakura said as she repeates the dream over in her head.

_**"Do I sense a bit of melting from that kiss." **_Inner Sakura jokes making Sakura blush.

_"Naruto stole my first kiss Gah when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." _Sakura shouts in her head.

Inner Sakura knockes on Sakura's head. _**"Hello earth to Sakura he's left the village we need to go to the hag and get a team together."**_

"Your right."

-------------------

To say Tsuande and most of the rookie nine where pissed about Naruto leaving would be incorrect they where outraged and deppressed at the sametime. Nothing seemed normal without the blonde nuckle head. They had tried to track down Naruto but failed everytime for he would scatter his scent even his clothes confusing the tracking dogs and the kage bushin each with their own chakra provided even more problems. Soon within a few months the spotting of a yellow haired man with a loud orange jumpsuit stoped completely no one reconized the pictures of Naruto. The failed missions started taking its tole on everyone but they affected Sakura the worst.

She knew the reason Naruto left was to get stronger to help her. She herself decided to push her training even harder pushing herself beyond the brink. Studying constantly even plunging herself into so much hospital work Tsuande had to banish her from the hospital to sleep yet Sakura didn't sleep instead she would spend her time reading and training only sleeping when her body failed her and passed out. She had swore to herself that she would get so stronge that Naruto never had to leave her to get more power. They where a team all three of them and she was not going to be the weakest link.

Slowly as the months passes espically during the cold months Sakura begain Isolating herself from her friends and all social life wraping herself up in training and work. Soon she even qualfied to become an ANBU which she gladly excepted as another means to keep her mind busy and preoccupied. She became a picture perfect ANBU sometimes even forced to make apperances at the Academy to show the children that wanted to be ANBU black ops one day what ANBU's looked like.

Tsuande had always hoped that the academy classes would warm Sakura up even if it was just alittle yet it did not help. She would only stare at the children like a lifeless puppet to the point that even Iruka became deeply worried for Sakura. It wasn't many more months untill Sakura became a Root ANBU captain. She picked the code name of Kyuubi for she decided to grow her hair out long like Naruto had liked then she split it into 9 pony tails tiping her pink hair with a slight red at the tips. She used the body manipulation jutsu she had learned from Tsuande to make her k-9 teeth longer making herself look much like Naruto's trainformed state. She had already seemed to pass both her sensei's she had developed her own taijutsu and kenjutsu fighting style and even several jutsu of her own. Though threw all her hard work and training she had only brought more pain upon herself. Once she took the appearance and code name Kyuubi though everyone normally refired to her as ice queen the villagers started talking behind her back mocking her and calling her names. Anyone that dared say anything to her face resulted in a near fatal beating or wound from Sakura.

She had become so cold that even her own team-mate hated working with her. Sakura seemed to always take on the hardest and most challeging missions that she could get several times resulting in her team-mates being hospitalized. Over all her time as ANBU she had accumlated a vast wealth yet never once spent it on herself even refusing to go to the hospital. Instead treating her own wounds at her very small run down apparment. The entire inside was dark her blinds always kept shut keeping any sunlight from entering.

--------------

In the case of Naruto however things where much more drastic. Forced to give up his old loud orange jumpsuit. For something completely opposite of himself. He wore a dark black ANBU outfit without the chest guard letting the fabric clench to his muscels like a 2nd layer of skin. He wore a white fox mask his blue eyes which where once mezmeriousing always seeming to hold happiness where now nothing more than glass orbs with a distant look. On his back is a black katana the sheath rapped in white cloth with nine distinctive strips tieing it to his torso. His hair grown long no longer spiked widly and thick instead more of a style that reflected the fineness of his blond hair. That was hidden by his white fox mask on his arm he wears a black leaf ANBU symbol.

He went about the country stealing and studying every hidden village scroll he could get his hands on even mastering quiet a few never before seen jutsu using the foxes chakra. He did not just learn the simple jutsu and advance but the high tech and even the chunnin rated jutsu's. He study'd non stop with his kage bushin. He developed his own taijutsu and kenjutsu which seemed to reflect the sadness he held.

Naruto moved with a certain caluculating and coldness to him. He was never caught off guard or out manovered even was able to fight one on one with several kage's. He earned the nickname of the sad demon of the night. Always striking villages at the night never remaining in more than one place longer than a day. Naruto even masted up to 8 tails of the kyuubi yet he hardly ever needed more than one tail in a fight even with kages he would only go up to two or three tails. No one had ever heard him talk more than a few words at once.

-----------------------

Two years had passed since Naruto and Sakura parted ways Sasuke Uchiha had actually killed Orochimaru. Naruto managed to find Sasuke but he had ended up getting mixed up with the Akatsuki. The mighty sad demon of the night had finally been bested in a battle of 10 against 1. He put up a heavy fight against Pein and his Reingan eyes. Naruto even was forced to reveil a new bloodline jutsu he had developed with the help of kyuubi. His Mantengan eyes a special mix blend between the 2 greatest Kekkai genkai. Yet after taking several chidori's from Itachi he was forced to make a retreat to the nearest village. The village hidden in the leaves Konoha.

With 3 chidori holes and sword wounds with more than a dozen broke bones Naruto slipped into Konoha. He went to the one place he knew he wouldn't be killed on the spot the Hokage mansion.

He slipped into Tsuandes room with a almost silent movement about him he didn't even alert the Hokage when he lean on her head board looking down at her. _"Tsuande sure is a heavy sleeper. I wonder how she will react... Its been over 2 years since I left."_

Naruto gently lets the blood from his head splash down on the Hokage. Her eyes flutter open to meet Naruto's cold distant blue eyes. Her brown eyes lock with his as her words seem to escape in a whisper from her mouth. "Naruto?" She asks as if she was still dreaming.

Naruto looks down at her as he begins to move his mouth slowly as if choosing his words. "Tsuande-sama I need medical attention."

Tsuande quickly bolts out of the bed relizing that it was blood that was splashing down on her. She looks at Naruto as if in awe of how he was still consious even with his heavy bleeding he had 3 chidori wound and several other injures including a broken arm in which the bone had snapped threw the skin.

"Naruto lay down I'll treat you immediatly."

Naruto nods his head as he speaks once agian this time more strictly. "Don't tell anyone I'm here Please just heal me so I can leave."

Tsuande dares not deny the man that has been like alittle brother to her even a son medical attention but she continues to convers as she heals him. "Naruto what about Sakura."

Naruto cloeses his eyes as he had not thought about Sakura since the day he dawned the ANBU outfit. "What about her." His voice clearly reflecting some sadness and guiltyness.

"She's been worried sick for you Naruto. Without you she has become cold and hardened to everyone."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "She will have Sasuke Uchiha back soon."

Tsuande shakes her head. "What good is Sasuke if she doesn't even have an emotion if she is completly cold. How can someone feel happiness if they are broken on the inside. You where what held her together you are what she truely wants all she has done up to now was for you not Sasuke."

Naruto opens his eyes and stares back at Tsundae. "Sakura will be fine without me as soon as she gets Sasuke back."

Tsuande stares back even stoping her medical jutsu. "You have been away for 2 years. You haven't seen what your absences has done to her. How much she cries for you. You Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto does not respond to her statment instead he pulls himself up ready to leave the room as it is apparent Tsuande won't heal him any father. Yet as he goes to leave Tsuande grabs his arm. "Naruto. Stay here just a few weeks. I'll even make you a Root ANBU. Even change your name and put you on a team. Please just don't leave."

Naruto turns around. "Your willing to do that much and face the peneinatlies of harboring an S-class fugative who's name is writen in over 10 diffrent bingo book including Konoha."

Tsuande nods her head. "Hai, If it would give my student just one moment of warmth from her cold heart then I would gladly. Besides I don't think you've quiet abandon Konoha." Tsuande says pointing to the signature leaf ANBU symble on Naruto arm.

Naruto looks at his arm then to Tsuande. "Because your willing to take such a risk I'll except. But my name shall be changed."

Tsuande nods her head. "Very well wait outside the gates I'll send Sakura's ANBU squad to pick you up."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai." He flips threw a few seals performing Hirishin and vanishing from Tsuandes room leaving her slightly awe struck at the fact that Naruto had learned his fathers ultamite move."

-------------------

Sakura arrives at the Hokage upon reciving a summon from at messenger ANBU. She stands silently as the Hokage stares her down. "Sakura you and 3 squads are to pick up a S-class missing nin that is outside our village gates and escort him to my office. He is considered top importants. Neji and Shino squads along with you. Kakashi will be assiting you aswell. The call words will be The night is young. He will responds with the miscief has begun."

Everyone lets out a shocked look at the fact that she is sending the top 4 squads. Sakura emotionlessly bows. "Hai"

Sakura and the others arrive outside at the west gate. Their eyes stare into a blonde haired ANBU looking man his eyes are shut as he lays against the hill as if in a nap.

Sakura is the first to approch the man. "The night is young."

The man opens his cold distant blue eyes. "The misceif has begun. You must be Sakura Haruno captain of squad 8. Beside you are Neji Huyga captain of squad 6 Kakashi Hatake captain of squad 7 and Rock Lee captain of squad 10. It is a pleasure to meet all of you I am Hitori Tenshi (Lonely Angel) also known at the Night Devil."

Everyone takes a leap back exept for Sakura who manages to keep a steel nerve as she slaps the chakra restraints on Naruto.

Naruto lets out a small smile. "Shall we go."

Sakura wordlessly nods her head. _"He is strong. I wonder why the hag wanted us to bring him in why is he coming so willingly."_

_**"He's sooooo dreamy."**_

_"Shut up."_

_**"Yes Ice queen."**_

Sakura glares at her Innerself she hates when her inneself calls her Ice queen even though all her freinds address her as such.

----------------

The 4 ANBU squad arrive at Tsuandes office as she looks at Naruto.

"Welcome to Konoha sad Night Devil."

Naruto bows his head as he slips the cuffs off his hands himself tossing them on Tsuandes desk. He bows. "Please call me Hitori Tenshi."

Tsuande nods her head glancing at the restrints that lie on the table as Naruto takes a seat in one of the several chairs before her desk. "You seemed to escape the restrints."

Naruto nods his head. "I left them on incase any villagers saw me. Now can we get down to buisness."

Tsuande nods her head. "I understand you wish to become a Konoha shinobi."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai. That is correct."

Tsuande picks up a pen. "What is your full name. Age. blood type and reason you wish to live in this village."

Naruto leans back into the chair. "Full name is Hitori Kitsune Tenshia. Age 15 Blood type O. Reason for wanting to live in this village is I hear it has some of the best nights around. But if that won't do I'm just sick and tierd of running from tracker nin and not having a good place to sleep."

Tsuande nods her head. "The last one will be acceptable. You understand that you must undergo several test and you will also be placed on probation."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, Thats perfectly acceptable."

Tsuande nods. "I am going to give you apparment 112 of the assisted living sector. I will also be asigning my best ANBU to guard you."

Naruto nods. _"She's giving me my old apparment Hah she's still as lazy as ever. I wonder who the best ANBU is I though Kakashi was." _His questions are quickly answered as Tsuande tosses the key to him and turns to Sakura. "You will have the night shift. Kakashi will releve you at sunrise."

Sakura nods her head as Tsuande dimisses everyone to return to the slumber they had been awaken from.

-----------------------

Naruto opens his apparment door to see many things untouched. His house had been cleaned up and repaired since the last burning which happend over 2 years ago after his leave. The inside was lightly funished with nothing more than a bed, couch and a few ramen cups obvously left just for him incase he ever came back. Naruto lets out a small smirk as he closes the door behind him and tosses the keys onto the divider counter that seperates the small kitchen from the bedroom slash living room a small floor table 5 feet from the foot of the bed and 7 feet from the couch which is against the same wall as the door and one of the windows. He turns to the ANBU. "I am going to take a shower do you have to watch me shower or might I have alittle privacy." Naruto says in a cold voice.

The ANBU nods her head. "You have 10 minutes upon the second after the 600th second I shall bardge in." Responds Sakura keeping a strick professional tone despite her innerself scream that she should have said she had to watch.

_**"Come on he's hot you could have lied and said you had too."**_

_"Shut up you pervert." _Sakura says finally shutting up her innerself as she moves her to the back of her mind watching Naruto remove his shirt does not help keep her innerself quiet. Sakura wonders to herself why she finds herself staring so much at the blonde shinobi. It doesn't take her long to piece together that he looks alot like Naruto except Hitori does not have any whiskers and his eyes are cold and distant even his face is stone cold nothing like Naruto would ever have.

Naruto slips into the bathroom removing his pants and boxers as he hops into the ice cold shower.

_**"Kit. I could understand cold shower back when you where living outside the village but dam can you please make it warm."**_

_"No and if you have a problem with that then just disconnect yourself from my senses."_

_**"Why do you do it don't give me that, because I don't want to get used to hot water line again."**_

_"Because it reminds me of how my heart is supposed to be. Cold and Lonely."_

The kyuubi shuts up resisting all urge to yell at the kid instead decides to let Naruto handle his heart and mind himself and settles on the fact that for once Naruto will sleep in a bed.

Naruto quickly jumps out of the shower and throws on a towl just as Sakura barges in.

"I'm out sheesh." Naruto says slightly ticked off that she kept exactly to 10 minutes. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed."

Sakura rolls her eyes and shuts the door waiting on the others side.

---------------------

Naruto wakes up to see the cold green eyes of Sakura glaring down at him. He watches as Kakashi pats Sakura on the shoulder reliving her of her post.

Naruto lets out a sigh of relife. "Finally Ms Phyco is gone." Naruto says with a small smirk.

Kakashi nods his head and smirks slightly. "Oh what happend to Sakura-chan eh Naruto."

Naruto glares at Kakashi like he's dumb. "I don't know who your talking about."

Kakashi laughs alittle as he leans against the wall by the door. "Come now Naruto. You honestly think I'm that dumb. Everyone else might be but I'm not."

Naruto keeps to his acting. "I don't know what your talking about."

Kakashi smiles. "Come now so your telling me its just a convienent that a blonde hair blue eye'd boy the exact same age as Naruto Uzumaki bearing all the resemblance even has a leaf tattoo on his arm really want to join Konoha just because he was sick of running around. The fact that Tsunade gave out this place out without so much as a tear"

Naruto lets out a sigh knowing full well Kakashi has caught him. "So how'd you honestly know."

Kakashi smirks and points to his right eye. "I had it activated when we first met last night. I saw the genjutsu on your cheeks so I put two and two together."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Stuiped sharingan."

Kakashi laughs. "Welcome back Naruto but why not just use your real name."

Naruto frowns alittle as he begins to talk again. "I'm not staying for long I'm just staying 1 month as I promised Tsunade-sama I would."

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "So you hungry the ramen in the house is still good but I'd expect you want some fresh ramen though right."

Naruto shakes his head. "No don't want ramen."

Kakashi's eyes nearly widden twice the size at Naruto's sudden revilation that he doesn't obssess about ramen anymore. "My, My that is unexpected."

Naruto nods his head. "Whatever, Just I've grown so used to not eating it thanks to you guys tracking down every single person that ate rame in any town I went near."

Kakashi grins. "We thought that would have worked for sure too. Even Shikamaru was pissed it didn't work."

Naruto laughs. "Figures I'll go change"

As Naruto and Kakashi sit together eating some pancakes Kakashi looks at Naruto. "Why do you mask yourself from the happiness you want."

Naruto sets his fork down. "Someone must carry the sadness."

---------------------- (3 weeks later)

Naruto and Kakashi play their parts as Naruto strolls threw the marketplace earing several looks from the fan girls the day passes by as Naruto recives stares from people wondering who he is even several of the rookie 9 join Kakashi in the stalking. Naruto ahears to the strick limitation and restriction rules set by Konoha when under Sakura's watch and the loose terms under Kakashi who acts more like an annoying friend always questioning and talking to Naruto.

-------------------

3 Days pass by when finally Naruto gets annoyed with Sakura's distant constant staring.

"Sakura-san if your going to keep staring so hard then why don't you just come inside. I'll fix some tea."

Sakrura slips inside the room threw the window as she watchs Naruto fix up 2 cups of tea. They sit down on the floor the table between them with the two cups of tea siting on it.

"So Sakura-san, How was your day." Naruto says passing her a cup of tea as she silently sips the tea threw her mask. "Fine no small talk I'll get right to my question. Why do you keep staring at me with a question on your mind."

Sakura stares down at the tea her green eyes seeming to linger on the tea. "You remind me of an old friend."

Naruto rubs his genjutsu'd whiskers as he draw his mind into his intention the whole reason he still stays. "What was this freind to you." His words are as sharp as any kunai could be.

Sakura looks at the tea thankful that she had her mask on she could feel the tear streek down her cheek under the mask. "Someone who woke me up."

Naruto eyes lift from his cup of tea looking at Sakura's mask. "One should not hide behind a mask because they think it will ease the pain. The only thing a mask will bring is more suffering." Naruto stands up from his sitting position grabing his cup he holds it down by his waist.

"A Mask can be seen and it can be invisable. Both can blind you from the truth Sakura-san both are a barrer allowing nether the inside out or the outside in. That is why ANBU wear masks and that is why you wear the mask of an ANBU." Naruto walks into his kitchen leaving Sakura to absorb his words. Sakura keeps staring down at the cup of tea no longer holding any intrest in the tea but the reflection that she sees. She sees a white ANBU fox mask she does not see herself she only sees her profession only her mask. Not even her pink hair seems to escape the mask. She feels another tear slide between her and the mask. She can feel herself crying yet she can't see the tears she can't see the emotions that someone should have suddenly she is broken from her thoughts.

"Remeber Your only ANBU part of the day the other part your a person." Naruto leans against his wall. "May I go for a walk its such a beautiful night."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai"

Naruto opens the door as Sakura follows him out. Sakura watches as Naruto strolls about the city. Sakura looks around she see's all her friends happy and smiling Ino eating a dinner with Choji as they laugh and joke on the double date with Temari and Shikamaru. They pass by to watch Iruka flirting with Ayame. Even Kakashi and Anko are having a fun time shopping in the cool night breeze. Naruto leads Sakura to a plesant park the bump into Hinata and Kiba making out under a tree horribly embarrasing Hinata. Even run into Neji, Tenten, Lee and another girl wearing a green spandex suit much like Lee's.

They remain silent for along time not speaking a word since they left his apparment. Naruto leads Sakura out on ontop of the 4ths head where he finally breaks the silence. "Tell me Sakura-san when you look out over the village what do you see."

Sakura joins Naruto in looking over the village. Naruto ask her the same question one more time. _"I see happiness."_ She tells herself as she feels Naruto tug on her arm leading her into the forest. They walk for awhile untill finally reaching one of the many small lakes scattered around the training area. "Look in the reflection Sakura-san."

Sakura looks down she sees a mask covering herself she doesn't see the smiling faces like her freinds have she doesn't even see sadness. Yet she feels it. She feels the warm tears that run down her face yet she can't even see them no one can. She notices Naruto brushing his hand across her mask his hard voice soft and caring. "You look prettyer when you smile Sakura-chan."

She flips around to look at Naruto yet he is gone the only thing she sees is the hard cold expression of Hitori. The icy distant look of his blue eyes. She feels her heart shatter once more. Her pain seems to creep out from the mask.

"Sakura-san I am returning to my room. You should stay here Kakashi-san will watch over me for the sun is rising on a new day. Make it a new day for yourself Sakura-san."

Naruto leaf flickers away leaving Sakura to fall on her knees. The mask seemly slipping free from her face. Her tears running like a river down her soft cheeks. She looks at the sad image of what her quest for power in her quest to catch Sasuke she drove away Naruto. In her quest for Naruto she had drove away herself.

----------------

Naruto lays in his bed thinking of his own words as he watches Kakashi arrive at his door slipping in to sit on the couch as he stares at Naruto.

Naruto looks to Kakashi. "Yo Kakashi-san what do you want."

Kakashi glares at Naruto. "You should take your own advice sometime. Today is indeed a New day are you going to seize your life's happiness or are you going to let it fall into the darkness."

Naruto shifts his gaze to the floor as he watches Kakashi slip out of the room. "Today your probation is over." Kakashi leaf flickers away.

Kakashi was right Naruto's probation was finally over. He could leave the village once again if he wished. Yet the thought wasn't even in his mind. All he could think about was his white fox mask and Sakura's white fox mask.

Naruto heard the rain crash against his window as he dawns the fox mask once more. _"No matter how much pain I suffer I will make Sakura-chan happy I will return Sasuke." _Naruto tells himself as he opens his door walking out into the rain once more. The ice cold rain beats down upon him in remberance of what his soul his heart and mind are supposed to be _"Cold" _He tells himself as he leaps into the crowds below traveling towards the exit that he has taken so many times before. _"The coldness is so lonely... I'm tierd of being so lonely... I can't break my promise... I must... I must return Sasuke to Sakura-chan... Why do I hesitate...Why..." _Naruto asks himself once more. His mind races _"If I leave... Then I can recover Sasuke myself. Sakura-chan won't get hurt... Yet if I stay we can recover him together... I don't want Sakura-chan to get hurt... Why do I waver... Rain tell me why is leaving so hard." _Naruto stares up at the clouds above him. He removes his mask letting the chilly rain beat against his pale face not even blinking as it hits his eyes to mingle with his tears.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto's mind flashes how she looks now how she acts. _"Are you really that sad with me gone... Do you really miss me that much... Could we get Sasuke together?" _Naruto eye's keep fixed to the rain his tears clearly seen strolling down his face in wonder of wether or not he should continue his path and leave the village behind him. Or should he return to his friend his team-mate that seems so sad without him. 

"Hitori do you plan on leaving us." A female voice ask from behind the tree.

Naruto's eyes glaze at the site of a small group walking towards him lead by none other than Tsuande. "I must keep to my word."

Tsunade walks up to Naruto a few mere inches seperating them. "Do you really want to leave so badly." Naruto can see the hurt in Tsuandes eyes as he looks up at the sky he lets the rain poor down on his cheeks.

"I must... Leave just like the rain I must move on." Naruto turns his gaze back to Tsuande. "I have stayed like I promised now I must leave as I promised."

Naruto feels a hand smack across his face just hard enought to make his lip bleed. He keeps his gaze at the ground as sadness seems to seep with his words. He slides his ANBU mask over his face. "Goodbye Sakura-san."

Naruto turns away from the crowd that had come to support his return. Everyone watched in sadness as Naruto slipped into the rain his faded dark blue almost black ANBU cloak seeming to melt in the haze mist of the rain.

Sakura who had fallen from the momentum of her smack kneels in the mud fresh tears streeming down her face. She can feel Tsuandes arms wrapped around her frail frame. Sakura who had hardened herself to life to emotions could not seem to hold her broken heart together. She feel the cracks that had ached her heart for so long seem to rip her apart as the tears flood like the rain on the ground. Tsuande tries to comfort her crying student. But Sakura knows exactly what will bring Naruto Uzumaki back to her. The one thing they both chase after the man known as Sasuke Uchiha and she would get him back dead or alive. Sakura knew she was the cause of all the pain all the sadness all the chase and she would end the chase.

Her mind and body seems to igronore her shattered heart as she looks up to Tsuande. She looks to all her friends who had gathered around her to support the pink kunoichi but she did not want their pity she wanted only one thing and this time she was not going to let him slip from her fingers. She grabs her mask out of her pocket covering her face she stands to her feet. _"The rain is so cold... So lonely... I will make the sun come out again... Or die trying." _Sakura mind seems to block out the tears and voices of her friends as she flickers out of Tsunades arms deep into the haze of the rain.

-------------------

(Well things have come up. My GF is comming over for a few days and I'm going to put of the fanfic for a few days and spend some much needed time with her but I left if off here its a good end to the chapter. Keep in mind This is kinda rough draft I apollogize but I think its better to have a good story and crappy spelling than a bad story and good spelling. I REALLY NEED A SPELL/GRAMMER PERSON... Anyone. Anyone at all willing to help let me know send a mail or just submit a review.)


	2. Akatsuki

I'm glad you guys loved the first chapter I've got alot of people putting it on alert and some great reviews so I put my best into this. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last. The third chapter will have more emotions to it. As you can tell its taken me awhile to post up. The next chapter I've been kinda wrapped in another Fanfic I'm writing which I personally think is comming out to be one of my best works. If you guys wish I'll post it up too I think I have atleast I'd say 5 chapters. Anyhow I'm working on Cold Mask and hopefully within a week I'll have the 3rd chapter if not more. I'm finally getting back into the mood setting of this fanfic.

Once again. I don't own Naruto... If I did a certain man wouldn't have just died... He will be missed by all I'm sure their a few people out their extreamly sad as well.

Well You guys know the drill and heres the layout whoot

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind"**_

**"Demon/Summon talks"**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

(Begin Chapter 2)

-------------------

Naruto walks in the piercing ice rain that seem to fall no matter where he is as he roams about the rain country his eyes in a cold distant glaze.

_"Life is nothing but a simple path to death. You can choose to walk alone or with friends. Those that walk alone are always greeted with the sad tears of the rain."_

Naruto looks up at the sky. _"Soon time will grab hold of my life and I shall slip into the eternal slumber or death."_

Naruto spikes his chakra scattering it into the air as he lowers it down. _"You ready Kyuubi"_

_**"Kit please reconsider. Their are other ways to catch the Uchiha."**_

_"Like moths to the flames they come to their deaths entranced by the flickering dance of the fire."_

_**"Kit your not powerful enough to take them all on you could die."**_

_"Power is a simple illusion created to corupt ones mind into a fall sense of security. Besides we all die sometime."_

Naruto waits in an open clearing as the Akatsuki gather around him. Pein runs his finger threw his blonde hair. "So nice of you to come to us Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirks. "Pein. The man of the legendary Rinnegan, first possessed by the founder of the ninja world and characterized by a number of concentric circles around the pupil, gives the wielder access to all six types of elemental chakra. It also allows the six Peins to share visual information seamlessly, giving him the ability to coordinate offense and defense of all six as if they were a single entity."

Peins eyes widen with shock as Tobi speeks for Pein. "You've done your research Naruto-kun."

Naruto turns to Tobi. "Tobi. Aka Madara Uchiha. Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan and founder of the Uchiha clan. Also the man responsible for the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack on Konoha and the real leader of Akatsuki"

Tobi flinches as Kisame turns to Tobi. "You sure this is Naruto Uzumaki he's acting smart."

Naruto flicks his glance to Kisame turning his head to Kisame. "Kisame Hoshigaki a ex nin from Kirigakure. One of seven swords men from the mist. In your hands you hold the Samehada a sword capable of asorbing the opponites chakra and feeding it to you."

Kisame flinches. Konan speaks. "Naruto-kun I must ask how you became so smart."

Naruto smirks as he turns to Konan. "Konan your the only female of Akatsuki you have a natural talent of origami, You still folding paper cranes hoping for the wish that Nagato will love you."

Konan stares at Naruto as she draws silent Naruto flicks his gaze to the ground. "Don't even bother Zetsu. The moment you sprout from the ground you'll be dead. You know it was hard to get my information on you. One thing is known your are unmatched in earth style jutsu which means you come from the village hidden in earth. After that finding information on you was easy."

Itachi the only one not left speechless speak. "Naruto-kun why don't you come with us join Akatsuki. You are powerful and very well knowledge to have set up so many traps."

Naruto smirks. "Stuiped Uchiha. How about you come with me so I can finish my mission and be on with my walk."

Naruto jumps up as Zetsu emerges from the ground yet he becomes trapped by a few kanji seals that fall from Naruto's feet. "I warned you."

Naruto flips threw several seals at a blinding pace making Tobi and Itachi dash towards Zetsu to free him but they are to late as Zetsu's body become consumed in black flames burning him to ash. Naruto looks around to a nearby tree flicking his kunai he mumbles out a seal and performs to more signs. "Ram, Rabbit."

The tree combust in black flames as a screeching screem is heard from the tree. "You should have listened to my warning even Itachi saw the traps."

Naruto seems to hover on the air as he channels wind affinety chakra into his feet. "Now just us Five. How shall we start this."

Itachi and Tobi launch after him both activating their sharingans as Konan and Pein begin performing jutsus Naruto doges Konan's wet paper as Pein releases his 6 copies.

Naruto unsheaths his sword from his back dashing at Kisame. Kisame blocks but Naruto frontflips over Kisame as Kisame flips around to protect his back Naruto rams his sword threw Kisame's heart before yanking it out giving Kisame a quick death by lobing his head off.

Naruto then flips threw several seals relying on the foxes chakra he releases the Katon **Amaterasu **(Flames of Sun God). Black flames jet from his mouth scorching his fingers as flips threw several more seals mixing it into the Amaterasu he releases his **Denkitekikaze **(Legendary Breeze) he channals it with his hand using the wind to guide it around in circles almost like a fire dance as he forces Itachi and Tobi to doge the flames.

With his spare left hand he summons 4 advanced kage bushins capable of performing jutsu as they begin fliping threw seals. One clones forms the **Cho Odama Rasengan** (Super Great ball Rasengan) focing Tobi and Konan to place their backs to the black flames traping both of them for his two clones to attack. One forms a **Goen Rasengan **(Great Flaming Spiraling Sphere) Raming itself and the jutsu into Konan burning her papers and her into ash as she leaps into the black flames trying to avoid the jutsu. His other clones with the **Futon Rasengan. **(Wind Rasengan).

It forces Tobi into Naruto's final clone that blast him away with a **Fudori** (Wind Blade) peircing his heart the wind acts like a vaccum sucking all of Tobi's blood and internal fluids out threw the hole as his flesh shreds in the mini cyclone. Naruto whips the flame over Tobi's body as the clone vanishes after performing the jutsu destroying any sign of Tobi.

Naruto turns to Pein and Itachi. He lets out a heavy pant as the strain of mantaining and performing so many high level jutsu begins consuming him. Naruto begins doging peins clones as Itachi tries to catch him in Tsukuyomi. Naruto boundes from side to side as he flick flickers against each clones slipping a small paper seal on whatever part of their bodys finally finishing on the 6 clones he drops down to his feet using the black flames to swirl around him providing protection he drops the fire and wind jutsu as he begins casting threw a few seals before drawing his sword. **Hirashi** (Flying Thunder God) Naruto flashs as blinding speeds severing the heads and peircing the hearts of all 6 peins as they puff into one solid pein Naruto front flips towards Pein arching his sword over his head he slams it into peins chest causing pein to cough up blood and let out a cry in pein.

"Arghhh" Pein looks up into Naruto's chrimson eyes. "You truely fight like a demon Naruto..."

Naruto smirks. "I almost messed up. If you had waited longer to cast your clones I might have run out of chakra. You fought well Pein-san. But now your life ends."

Pein nods his head shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Konan."

Naruto lowers his head shutting his eyes as if giving Pein his last rights. "You will see her in the after life... Proceed to heaven Nagato Pein"

Naruto twist his sword removing it he with one axe like swing severs Peins head. Naruto rises to one knee as he looks at Itachi. "They are all dead Itachi."

Itachi looks around as he pants trying to catch his breath from using so much charkra in evading a casting of his own Amaterasu to protect himself from Naruto's. His eyes finally narrow to Naruto. "Indeed but it looks like your out of chakra."

Naruto nods his head. "I've got enough to finish you off."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Then why do you hesitate."

Naruto smirks. "Because I want you to enjoy your last moment this time you will find out the true limit of your container. Care for a Taijutsu battle."

Itachi smirks a small smile. "You'll never beat the Sharingan in a hand to hand fight."

Naruto shakes his head. "You forget I still haven't used my Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto's red demonic eye's return to its sapphire blue. Yet the pupil of his eye seems to spread out like a vortex spining on the deep mezmerising blue background. **"Kadou**** Dojutsu." **(Vortex pupil technique). Naruto dashes at Itachi droping down for a low kick Itachi catches and counters with a fist but Naruto catchs Itachi's fist as the two pick up speed going faster and faster Naruto smashes some chakra like a needle spiking it into Itachi's chakra network shutting it down slowly as Itachi feels the strain on his body he notices his hands and legs moving at a slower rate as Naruto begins releasing the fist chakra gate using the **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho **(Sixty-Four Palms) on Itachi at blinding speeds he shuts down all incomming chakra into Itachi's limbs letting the chakra completely drain out he floods the limps with his demonic chakra corupting and curoding the chakra networks in his limps competely destryong all fuction to the point that even Tsuande could never repair them. Naruto whips behind Itachi avoiding Itachi's last struggled attempt of Tsukuyomi.

Naruto stops the kyuubi's chakra flow as he falls to the ground panting for breath he watches Itachi fall over crusing himself. "The Sharingan is fast but when you mix the Gates of Strong Fist with the chakra infusing of Gentle fist together just a mere tap will allow me to win out. If you had dogged all my blows you might have won Itachi. But my Kadou allows me to negate your sharingans reading ablitity and reflect it back at you. You didn't relize I had mixed them together untill it was too late."

Itachi frowns. "Why did you spare me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirks. "Because It's not my place to kill you."

Itachi lets out a sigh. "What Taijutsu was that I've never seen it."

Naruto smiles. "One I invented myself."

Itachi nods his head. "Well it looked very very sad the movment was almost like a deppressing poem."

Naruto leaps to his feet. "Yep well time to get moving just to let you know your limbs will probably turn black and begin to rot away in a few days."

--------------------

Sakura sits around in a local bar listining to the lates gossop. She over hears a strange conversation between two wandering shinobi. "Did you here." Says the first man.

"Here what" Replies the second man.

"The whole Akatsuki organization was taken out by one man."

"What your kidding."

"No seriously he's been walking around the Konohagakura with Itachi dangling on his shoulders. Itachi's appers to be alive too."

The 2nd man nearly falls out of his seat. "You've got to be kidding me."

The first man shakes his head. "No infact he's rumored to be waiting at the Vally of the End with Itachi on his back. Thats what everyones saying some are staying he wants people to know he's their."

The send man laughs. "I bet its just a silly rumor no one could take out Akatsuki."

Sakura pays for her tea and leaves the bar. _"Naruto-kun. So you decided to end it where it all started."_

Sakura suddenly feels two chakra sources closing in on her as she wander threw an allyway taking a shortcut out of town she comes face to face with the same to shinobi that she heard talking before.

"Well well look at what we have here." Coos the first man

The 2nd man closes in on her drawing his kunai. "If you don't resist we will be gental."

Sakura looks back and forth betwen the two men as she clenches her fist. "You two don't know who your messing with."

The first man grins. "Oh I think we know exactly who we are messing with cutey."

Sakura quickly unseaths her sword fliping threw a few medical seals she enfuses her sword with her medical charkra tapping the tip of her sword on the mans. "You don't. I am your death."

Blood seems to poor out of every possible opening on the mans face. "That jutsu lock out the blood flowing out of your head. Slowly the blood will begin pooling in your skull seeking any means of escape and eventually crush your brain from the pressure."

The first man looks at his freind. "you Bit-" The man is cut off as Sakura holds her sword to the neck of the man. "Is what I over heard you saying earlyer true or was it just a trap."

The first man nervously shakes his head. "Its true I swear. Please don't kill me."

Sakura grins. "Thanks I just wanted to know where my lover was."

The mans eyes widden. "Please, Please I'm begging you I have faimly Please don't kill me. Please I have 3 children I'm their only provider please don't kill me if you do they'll be sold into slavery"

Sakura coldly smiles as she slits the mans thoat. "Well you shouldn't have tried to threaten me then."

Sakura flickers away from the two dead bodies as she travels to The vally of the End.

-----------------

(Well thats that chapter. I hope you all liked Naruto's dominating of Akatsuki fight. I really suck at fights. I also hope you enjoyed the little sinister cold hearted moment of Sakura. A small demostration of her skills. I'm sorry the chapters short but the next one will be the Reunion of team 7. Muwahahahahahah... Also sorry for the spelling errors... My spellings getting better but my gramer... WELL MY GRAMER SUCKS I NEED A PROOF READER ANYONE WANT TO HELP SEND ME AN EMAIL. Look at it this way... You get to read all of my works before anyone else. And even contribute your thoughts on it.)


	3. Snow

Hey Everyone Sorry for such a long long wait I know most of you have probably giving up on me posting another chapters but here it is and hey look... I gotta beta person thank darnod... So its not as bad. Whooot go me. I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting but I've added 2 chapters.

Oh and I don't own Naruto

Well You guys know the drill and here's the layout whoot

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind"**_

**"Demon/Summon talks"**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

Begin Chapter 3

-----------------

Naruto seems to linger on the consciousness of his depression as he waits around sitting against the rock feet of the Shodaime. He cast his gaze to the cloudy sky that seems to release the ocean down upon the place.

The black swirls of rain clouds seem to stay fastened in place as the thick wind blows threw the trees carrying the scents of two incoming objects. Naruto keeps his eyes focused on the sky as Itachi speaks to Naruto his voice filled with pain yet he seems to accept his incoming death. "Naruto-kun. Why do you fight so hard for Sasuke's happiness?"

Naruto keeps his look to the clouds. "Because Itachi-san. Sasuke was like a brother to me, he walked in the same darkness, the same shadows that I was born inside. He helped me ease my loneliness even if it was only for awhile."

Itachi laughs. "You definitely are a worthier brother than I am. I only seemed to cause him pain, even when I tried to help him."

Naruto cast his blue gaze down to Itachi. "You killed his whole family, everyone that seemed to love him. How is that helping?"

Itachi frowns. "I killed them because they never truly loved him. I had become the prized Uchiha of the family, they needed no more and would accept no others. Mom was the only one to see Sasuke as her son and not some failure. I only took her life because she begged me to."

Naruto returns his gaze to the sky. "We both failed him Itachi-san. Nether one of us could give him what he truly wanted."

Itachi joins Naruto at looking at a strange very dark cloud. Naruto pulls out two cigarettes. "You want a last smoke Itachi-san."

Itachi looks to the cigarette. "Sure Naruto-kun."

Naruto joins Itachi in a farewell smoke. "Itachi-san. When Sasuke gets here will you tell him a message for me?"

Itachi nods. "Hai if he doesn't kill me first."

Naruto shakes his head. "He'll take his time to enjoy this moment."

Itachi smirks. "Maybe so."

Naruto stands to his feet. "Tell Sasuke he still has one goal left."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Oh."

Naruto nods his head. "Make Sakura-chan happy and revive the Uchiha clan."

Itachi looks to the tree line. "That's the other chakra source coming."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai."

Itachi frowns. "I thought you where the one in love with her, not Sasuke."

Naruto hangs his head low. "I still am. But she loves Sasuke not me. My only goal in life is to make her happy. Now I have brought everything full circle. Everyone shall have their dreams fulfilled."

Itachi lets out a sigh. "Everyone accept you Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugs. "For every happiness, there is sorrow. I am just the other half of this coin."

Itachi shakes head. "That is true but unfair for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto flicks his burned out cigarette into the water. "Life is unfair Itachi-san. But it's what being a good brother and lover cost. Pain for their happiness."

Naruto turns to walk away leaving Itachi along. "Naruto-kun. I wish you really where part of our family. You would have made a wonderful brother."

Naruto shakes his head. "Thanks Itachi-san but I can never be a true brother...Sasuke broke that bond years ago even if I still hold the broken link he will never see me as a brother."

Naruto flickers away leaving Itachi alone to stare at the cigarette floating in the water the smell of smoke still lingering in the air. _"You're truly an angel sent down from heaven. You bear the sorrows of others just to make them happy."_

Itachi watches as Sakura seems to close in on the group her eyes seem to narrow with his.

Sakura begins to slow down as she feels the familiar chakra signature of Sasuke closing in. She shouts to Itachi. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Itachi shrugs. "He left awhile ago. He wanted to be alone."

Suddenly a loud cry is heard breaking over the rain. "ITACHI!!!!"

Itachi looks at Sasuke charging. "I'm right here brother. No need to scream."

Sasuke glares as he flips threw his chidori signs. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to the clan."

Itachi drags on his cigarette. "That's why I'm here after all, but before you do I have a message from Onee-san Naruto-kun. He told me to tell you that you still have one goal in life left to complete."

Sasuke holds the chidori in his hand. "Fuck him and fuck you. I will kill you."

Itachi frowns. "He said you still need to revive your clan. Love her well brother for he gave up everything just to make you two happy."

Sasuke charges at Itachi, his arm raised ready to strike the final blow. "Fuck him. He was weak. He was nothing."

Itachi lets out a small sigh of regret. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I made Sasuke-kun so ignorant. Least I will always consider you our brother-."

Itachi's words are cut off as Sasuke rams the chidori threw his heart leaving only the sound of the chirping chidori as it winds down into only the sound of rain hitting the landscape. Itachi's half finished cigarette laying in a pool of blood.

Sakura looks at Sasuke with her cold dull eyes. "You are the weak one Sasuke. Even Itachi could see how much Naruto-kun gave up just to make you happy but Naruto-kun was wrong. You will have to find another choice for a wife I have no interest in little snakes."

Sasuke glares at Sakura. "I am not weak, I am the Avenger I am a sannin I am power-"

Sakura turns her back to Sasuke heading in the direction Naruto took off in. "You are all alone in the world. You have caused more death than you avenged. You're not an avenger. You're just a power thirsty fool, a baka. You should be ashamed to even call yourself a sannin Sasuke. You have no understanding of what power is."

Sasuke charges at Sakura with his kunai drawn. "I'll show you what power is."

Sakura dodges Sasuke's attack using her flexible body to dodge, his other fist flying over her head as she bends around Sasuke's taijutsu and backflips away, flipping through seals. "I don't have time to deal with you. Naruto-kun's getting away."

Sasuke flicks his kunai. "Why are you chasing after that dobe? I'm right here, even he said you belong to me."

Sakura draws her own kunai blocking Sasuke's. "I don't belong to anyone but Naruto-kun, even if he thinks different."

Sasuke activates his sharingan as Sakura holds her sword and chakra scalpels. Their eyes narrow at one another. "What are you going to do now Sasuke? Are you going to try and kill me just for not loving you."

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I've avenged my family. Why are you going to fight me?"

Sakura glares. "Because you're leaving me no choice. It's not like you're going to let me run after Naruto-kun."

Sasuke shrugs. "He's a dobe, why do you chase after him?"

Sakura holds her sword waiting on Sasuke attack. "Because he knew how to make me smile and laugh when no one else could. Now its my turn to make him happy. Isn't that what being a friend is all about, or have you lost that concept too?"

Sasuke lowers his kunai letting out a sigh. "I'm not letting you go because I like the dobe. I'm letting him go because he brought me Itachi."

Sakura sheaths her sword. "Maybe we will see you in Konoha some time Sasuke."

-----------------------------

Naruto looks up at the rainy clouds. _"Let's go some place cold Kyuubi. I need to feel the cold air on my skin. Something to remind me of how I am supposed to be."_

_**"There's always Yukigakure." **_(The village hidden in snow)

_"Snow is so pure like the innocents of rain."_

_**"I still say we should destroy Konoha."**_

_"Over my dead body fox, so long as I breathe Konoha will live."_

_**"Then die already and give me your body. You're tired of living aren't you?"**_

_"Teh, I see you're giving me a reason to keep living aren't you."_

_**"No, I'm just stating the truth. I'll take control of your body the moment you die."**_

_"Thanks Kyuubi...Whatever"_

Naruto breaks his conversation with Kyuubi as he walks towards the mountain slowly feeling as the rain seems to become colder and colder, eventually turning into snow as the night pushes on. Naruto lets out a small sigh of relief as he lets the cold snow melt into his body chilling his heart. He looks up at the beauty of the snow falling down on him. "Like pure snow chilling my mind I can chill my heart of her for once."

Naruto gives a small smile, as he moves through the snow something seems to blur past him. He tries to detect the signature but ends up dismissing it as just his heart playing a trick on him in the snow. "I must be getting tired, I could have sworn I felt Sakura's chakra." he lets out as he talks to himself.

Suddenly a voice responds. "What if you did Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks around. "Huh Kyuubi are you playing a trick on me?" Naruto ask out loud as the numbing cold seems to keep his mind focused on the overwhelming cold.

Sakura moves out of the trees in front of him. "I'm no trick Naruto-kun."

Naruto stops in his tracks. "Why are you here Sakura? You're supposed to be with Sasuke in Konoha."

Sakura gives a small smile. "What happened to the -chan Naruto-kun."

Naruto holds his hand out watching the snowflakes gather. "-chan seems to make the pretty snowflakes melt Sakura. Did you know that no snow flake is identical? Just like people they have their own identities."

Sakura takes a few steps closer her breath fogging in the air. "You don't have to leave Naruto-kun."

Naruto shakes his head. "I must. Like the snow I am fated to melt away."

Sakura walks closer leaving only a few feet between them. "Why?"

Naruto shrugs. "Because I have no reason to remain."

Sakura walks up to Naruto her breath mixed with his nearly touching him as she whispers softly. "What if I gave you a reason?"

Naruto shuts his eyes. "Don't say it Sakura. Don't say it." Naruto whispers back as he walks away from her. "I don't want to here it."

Sakura turns around watching Naruto's back. "Why don't you want to hear what is true?"

Naruto continues walking. "Because this flame flickered out along time ago."

Sakura stares at Naruto's back, watching him walk away with her heart broken on the floor for the second time, tears begin rolling down her face. "Why am I always looking at your back? Whether you're fighting to protect me...Or leaving my broken heart on the ground. I always see your back not your eyes."

Naruto turns his eyes as his deep blue eyes reflect his pain and sadness. Sakura watches as they slowly begin growing red till the red seems to dominate the blue. "Because maybe it's painful to look you in the eyes and lie about my feelings. Maybe because every time I offered my heart you threw it on the ground and walked away just like I am doing now."

Sakura breaks her gaze at Naruto's eyes as she looks to his footprints. "So you're saying I've lost every chance to hold your heart. Even when I offer mine."

Naruto nods his head. "We are better off this way Sakura."

Sakura places her feet in Naruto's footprints. "Then I'll be walking the same path in the same prints as the man I love, even if it kills me."

Naruto continues walking. "Fine then die."

Sakura shrugs off Naruto's words as she follows his tracks, even as Naruto picks up to a full run she refuses to fall more than 20 feet behind him.

----------------------

Naruto leaps to the trees. "Go home Sakura. Go home where you belong." Naruto calls out to her.

Sakura shakes her exhausted head. "No, I'm not letting you get away."

Naruto frowns. "Why? I told you I don't love you anymore."

Sakura shakes her head. "Because I still love you."

Naruto seems to cringe at her words as he turns back around. "Why aren't you with Sasuke?"

Sakura smiles. "Because Sasuke can't make me as happy as you can."

Naruto continues moving away. "Why do you keep smiling...? It's ugly."

Sakura picks up speed keeping up with Naruto. "Where are we going?"

Naruto lets out a sigh. "We are not going anywhere. Me and you are not together."

Sakura shakes her head. "Naruto-kun please."

Naruto stops in the snow turning to Sakura. "Leave Sakura. Just leave me alone that's what will make me happy."

Sakura shakes her head. "Why do you always run away from your happiness Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glares. "I will not be happy with you not so long as I'm second best."

Sakura glares back. "Who said you were second best?"

Naruto lowers his head. "I've always been second best Sakura."

Sakura leaps at Naruto using his depressed state to hug him. "You're not second best Naruto-kun."

Naruto shakes his head as he tries to brush off Sakura sending her falling to the ground. "You're exhausted, if you try to keep up then you're going to die Sakura."

Sakura shakes her head as the tears clean a wet path down her cheek. "I don't care. I'm not losing you again Naruto-kun."

Naruto stares down at Sakura. "Whatever, go ahead and die."

Naruto jumps into the trees leaving Sakura on the ground as she quickly pulls herself to her knees following Naruto threw the snow.

-------------------------

Sakura feels herself being to lose her footing in the slush of the snow. Her exhaustion mounting onto the second day. Finally her body fails her as she falls into the snow blacking out.

Naruto heaves a heavy sigh. "Damn she finally fell. She's stubborn, that's for sure."

Naruto summons up a kage bushin to carry her as close to Konoha as possible while he continues forward. _"Would we really be happy together...? Could she truly be with me, even with Sasuke around... It would all be a lie wouldn't it fox?"_

The mighty evil Kyuubi rolls his eyes as he swishes his tails around. _**"Leave me out of your weak emotions you puny mortals call love."**_

Naruto lets out a sigh. _"Hn. I've brought Sasuke back I'm sure she'll get over me with him there."_

-----------------------------

(I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it and hope it was worth the wait... If not... Tough you'll just have to wait untill I publish a better fanfic... Well Onwords I've added the next chapter.)


	4. Voice

Chapter 4... Yay...

I don't own Naruto

Well You guys know the drill and here's the layout whoot

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind"**_

**"Demon/Summon talks"**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

Begin Chapter 4

---------------------------- (Three Weeks later)

Sakura sits back against the center pillar of the three stumps at the team 7 training grounds. The same pillar that Kakashi had tied Naruto too when they where first starting as a team. The slight blush from the sake blazes on her cheeks as the warm sake still seems to linger in the corner of her lip. The rather large bottle lying on its side not far from her hand, the contents drunk dry.

Sakura lets her head spin around as she sprawled her legs out in an almost undignified manner as she let her mind recap how fucked up her life had become and how lonely she had made herself.

First she chased after a boy, one boy her whole life. Obsessing about him, letting him ruin her studies while at school to the point that when she finally got on the same team as him, she was no use to the team. Always being put on the defensive of their client, forced to look at her teammates' backs.

She then pushed her other team mate to chase him down constantly ignoring every offer in happiness he would offer her, even if it was just an offering as a friend trying to help another. She rejected him with a fist into the face.

Sakura had pushed him so far that he eventually left her because she couldn't even pull her own weight enough to protect herself while on their missions. She had not been the link that kept the team together like she always dreamed she was. Instead she was the wedge that drove them apart.

When she finally realized how much her teammate had helped her and she started to warm up to him, he became cold to her. Once again the man she loved was out of reach, as if telling her that not matter who she chased she would never obtain happiness.

Sakura had chased down Naruto so hard, so determined that she ended up isolating herself from her friends, those that still lingered around her. She wrapped herself up in books and training so much, that her friends gave up on being friends with her. Instead of cooling down and patching, old wounds she just made herself cold.

Now when everyone looked at her, even if the mask wasn't attached to her face all they saw was the cold expressions of an ANBU. Even when her parents had died she did not cry. She didn't even attend their funeral, saying she had work to do.

Sakura Haruno had done exactly like Naruto had warned her about. She had forgotten that her ANBU job was just a profession, that she was human with emotions. It only took the painful shock from Naruto to thaw her dead frozen heart.

Now she couldn't handle his absences at all, instead she replaced him with sake. She drowned herself in so much sake that Tsunade revoked her shinobi title, claming she is a better drunk than a soldier.

Sakura didn't care about being a shinobi anymore, or even a medic. She didn't care that her life was falling apart at the seams.

"It iz so nice out Naru-kun." Sakura slurs out as she find her words bounding out of her mouth incoherently.

Sakura smashes her hand down on the bottle. "Awe damn, I'm drunk again isn't I Naru-kun."

Sakura looks at the broken shards under her hand as the blood leaks out from her palm. She looks at the trail of blood sliding down the shimmering clay shards. "Naru-kun... I'm sad without you... I'm so lonely Naru-kun..."

Slowly Naruto's face clouds her mind. The sake still ever so present, yet the thought of just ending her life doesn't keep out of her head. Slowly she finds herself lifting up one of the razor sharp clay shards she brings it up close to her face eyeing the shard closely. "Naru-kun... I love you... I can't stand being without you... Not even sake eases the pain but I think I know what will." She mumbles out as she closes her eyes holding out her wrist as she presses the tip of the razor sharp clay shard hard against her milky white skin.

Except when she begins to pull on the shard she can't seem to move her hand. She opens her eyes to see a hand holding hers as the male hand plucks the shard from her hand. "Suicide would only make Naru-kun sad don't you think."

"Go 'way. I'm thinkin'." Sakura slurred, her eyes trying to focus on the figure before her. When the voice laughed, she huffed.

The voice, which belonged to a male, drew closer and a warm hand encircled her arm. "Come on, let's get you home and you can do your thinking there." He said, his voice kind.

Sakura allowed herself to be lifted and muttered an apology when she stumbled into the man, and allowed him to lead her from the field. Soon, they were at the door of her apartment, and he waited patiently for her to open the door. But when she had trouble finding the keyhole with her key, his hand came out and gently took the key from her. He unlocked the door and opened it, and waited for her to stumble in ahead of him.

When she went to turn on the light, he grasped her hand and softly said, "Let's not do that. I'd rather talk to you in the dark, if you don't mind."

"Whatever." Sakura said, but then yanked her head up, swayed a bit, then said, "I hope you're not here to get lucky. I maybe drunk but I'm not that kind of girl."

It was clear to both of them that her mind was clearing from the alcohol and he smiled. "No, I am not here to get lucky. I just want to talk." He replied, and walked over to sit down on the couch.

When she sat down in the armchair that sat across from him, he calmly asked, "Do you ever wonder why humans fall inlove? Why someone will go to such lenghts for love?"

Sakura expected many questions, mostly about why she had been drunk, and just about ready to kill herself, but not this.

"What in the hell kind of question is that?" She snapped, her green eyes reflecting her thoughts on the question.

The man's head turned to look out of the sliding glass door that reflected the shimmering of the moon. "I always wondered" He said, his tone even. "Why Naruto held onto you for so long? What made you worthy of his love to the point that he was willing to throw away his life and die for you? Yet you could not even bring yourself to suffer a little shame for him, instead when he did something embarrassing near you; you'd just smash him in the head."

Sakura felt the beginnings of a massive headache coming on and she reached up to rub her temples. When she lifted her eyes, she noticed that he had turned his head back to her, and noticed that he was wearing a solid black ANBU mask with two blue streaks running down the eye slits like tears.

But, what got her to consider his words was the intense way his eyes where focusing on her. His eyes seemed to hold a mysterious gaze and attraction, or maybe a look of understanding her thoughts. He spoke again, this time his voice a little more stern. "Why did you love Sasuke? What makes you think you love Naruto now?"

Knowing that he was waiting for an answer, she looked down and thought for a few moments. Finally, she softly replied, "I never loved Sasuke... I just followed a crush on the popular guy for too long. Why I think I love Naruto is because I can't stand the seconds I'm away from him. Every second my heart cries for him, I can't even show it to others for help."

The man frowns as he pulls out a lighter, looking at the image etched into the lighter. The Sakura tree by a lake, the full moon high in the sky, and a man with fox shadow drinking from the water. "A boy named Haku once said. 'When a person wants to protect something or somebody precious to him he can be truly strong...' Naruto's father is an example of Haku's words one I will never forget, but Naruto was an example of when someone tries too hard. The heart is truly an amazing thing isn't it."

Sakura watches as the man pulls out a pack of cigarettes eyeing it carefully. "Sakura Haruno... I want one thing from you. One thing is all I ask."

Sakura stares at the man with an intensity, his words seem to make her whole body stand on end. "What?" She asks in a calm flat tone.

The man turns his gaze back to her. "Never let Naruto cry alone again."

Sakura's green eyes widen as the man raises his mask revealing the face of the one man she had not been expecting to see tonight. The person she had though was lost to her...

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura remains speechless as she watches Kyuubi let out a sigh. "Don't let him cry alone... Be the light I can not be for him Sakura-san."

Sakura watches as Kyuubi looks around the room. "This is his old place isn't it?"

Sakura nods her head still not believing that Naruto was standing in front of her, with Kyuubi seemingly in full possession of his body.

Kyuubi lets out a frown as he walks over to the bed. "Get no wrong ideas kitten, but come here."

Sakura nervously looks at Kyuubi as he lets out a sigh. "When I give him control of his body he won't remember traveling to Konoha or talking with you, so I want him to wake up next to you. It will be easier on him"

Sakura nods her head as she slips her shoes off. She hears Kyuubi's voice as he takes his shoes off. "Go change, your clothes are covered in mud. By the time you get done he will be in the bed sleeping"

Sakura blushes slightly at Kyuubi's comment. She had not realized how muddy she was. Her dress was caked in a thick layer of mud. Sakura bows her head to Kyuubi. "Thank you but why are you doing this... I thought you hated him"

Kyuubi rolls his eyes "Listinging to him cry constantly is like running nails on a chalk board its very annoying. Kitten, maybe I'll be able to talk to you again."

By the time Sakura had returned wearing her nightgown she was surprised to still see Naruto. She had been telling herself it was just a trick of Kyuubi. But Kyuubi seems to have kept to his word as she climbed into bed next to Naruto wrapping her arms around his waist, planting her head on his chest. She knew if he tried to leave she'd know and this time she was not going to let him slip away.

-------------------------------------

(Well this is the end of Cold Mask. I'm talking with my beta he's trying to convince me to play alittle romance into you know now that Sakura finally has Naruto... I know its kinda weird that Kyuubi brought them together... But I thought it was something random you can't have Naruto just showing up and applogizing for being stuiped. If I continue the romance and you don't want to put the story on alert just leave a review with your email and I'll email you... But to let most of you know this is the ending of Cold Mask least in my mind... Sorry if it sucked but I'm not briliant writter I'm just a average person writing this stuff so those that want to flame... Go to hell where you belong.


	5. Morning

Well I've been convinced... Well more I was in a very perverted mood and thought you know... That ending just wasn't good... So I thought I'd spin alittle Lemon into it... After all the rating is M and well... You'll just have to read it to understand.

And Sorry this one hasn't been beta yet I litterly just typed it up after waking up this morning I'm kinda in a rush to get to work now lol.

I don't own Naruto

Well You guys know the drill and here's the layout whoot

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind"**_

**"Demon/Summon talks"**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

Begin Chapter 5

-------------------------------------

(Naruto's Point Of View P.O.V)

My nose seems to twich from the faint warm of sunlight grazing my whiskers. Something feels heavy on my chest something strange and warm... What is this thing on me... _"Did I finally sleep with one of the locals." _I ask myself quietly in my head the fog from my sleep slowly lifting on my head. As my chest rises up I notice something soft is brushing against the bottom of my chin. The scent of cherry blossoms... My mind slowly rolls into gear yet I have yet to open my eyes as I ponder what I'm about to see.

_"Least they smell nice... Maybe it won't be too bad." _I tell myself as I slowly crack my blurred vision of something large something pink resting on my bare chest.

_"Figures...Wait... Pink... Sakura petals... SAKURA?" _My mind seems to fire the possiblities of how I could have ended up in bed with Sakura.

Had my mind finally snapped at my tears droven me crazy... Since the forest I could not get her out of my mind. _"I can't let her into my heart even if I'm in bed with her I can not. I will not let her in. I threw her out of my heart once I must keep her out."_

Slowly the blure shifts as emeral green eyes match up with mine. Those deep eyes the look as if they where made from the finest gems. Why do they look so sad? _"I guess I'm still second best. She couldn't get Sasuke so she chased after me... I knew it... Thats why she's sad." _I tell myself as I pull her off me.

Even though she's awake she doesn't seem to resist me moving into a sitting up position as I grab my head looking around. _"My old room... This is a nightmare.. It must be." _I tell myself.

Slowly as my ears ajust to the quietness of the room I can hear her breathing grow stronger her heart rate picking up. Her eyes seem to stay fixed on me melting any coldness I had instilled in my heart. But her words seem to be what break me. "Naruto-kun." That simple addition to my name. That simple sweet tone.

I can feel my heart tighting the pain pain I can't even discribe seems to jolt to my brain. Her weight seems like a feather compared to this. I can't even seem to keep my breath steady as I mumbled out as cold as I can. "Sakura?"

Just saying her name causes her grip on me to tighten my mind seems to twist and bend into the blur of how I could possibly have gotten here.

---------------------------

_**"Kit, All the sake in the worlds not going to drown her out." **_Bellows the great Kyuubi no Kitsune from his cage

_"Shut it fox if I want your opinion I'll ask." _I respond back chugging down another bottle of sake as I slam it down into the pile of empty bottles.

Sakura's face seems to linger in my mind no matter how many bottles I poor down my thoat. _"Why, Why can't she fade away just like every other painful wound." _I shout in my head probably sluring it out. I've been spending every night of the past two and half weeks in this stuiped bar nearly breaking what money I brought with me as I try to drink myself into a coma.

_**"Do us both a favor and just go back to her kit." **_The fox intrupts my thoughts again with his annoying voice.

_"Shut they hell up." _I wine out in a high pitched mocking voice trying to annoy him back for annoying me.

My mind seems to trace of her lips that smile of hers that cursed smile seems to always make me want to smile even now. The way her strange pink hair seems to frame the soft cream color of her skin. Her skin is so soft so smooth how she manages to keep it that way is beyond my mind. _"Teh, Women... So troublesome." _I mutter to myself as my mind wraps into her eyes those eyes how I hate to see them crying.

Watching her cry is like watching someone rape my soul. Even her forehead sees to beautiful to me. How I always wish I could lay a kiss on it. _"Course theirs many things I'd like to kiss on her." _I chuckle to myself as I slam a new empty bottle down on the table. _"Maybe I'll just hire some hooker to henge into Sakura... Thats a briliant idea... Why didn't I think of that sooner." _I exlaim to myself only to have the fox protest

_**"You've sunk that low that you can't chase after the real thing Kit."**_ He barks back at me I almost want to rip the seal off so I can kick his ass in person. His voice is so annoying.

_"Eh Shut up you fuzz ball." _I call back to him.

_**"Here I thought you had alittle strenght you don't even have the balls to go after the woman you love. Your so weak that your going to have a whore act like her."**_

_"Shut it." _I scream back

I argued with the fox well over an hour till I could feel myself blacking out from the sake the one thing I always seemed to enjoy the moments where I couldn't remember a thing.

------------------------(End Flashback)

I look down at Sakura my mind urging me to flee. But my heart seems to melt not lettng me get away from her. Slowly I relize it was Kyuubi that brought me here. _"You kami-sama dam fox. Your a real son of a bitch." _I scream in my head at the annoying fox pissed off that he brought me here.

Somehow I wouldn't have cared so much if he destroyed Konoha but he had to put me in a bed with Sakura. He sure knew how to hit some pretty low blows and this by far is his lowest. "Sakura. Get off your heavy." I tell her in hopes she'll just get off.

But She remains clinging to me even pulling herself ontop of me her hips straddling against mine much to my suprise. "No Naruto-kun. I'm not letting you go." Sakura said as aggressivly as she could as her grip became more forceful than tender. "NEVER YOU GOT THAT!" She shouts out in an angry voice as if reminding me of how stronge and painful she can be when she doesn't get her way.

I always seemed to like a girl that could be forceful. But not now not her. "I said get the hell off of me before I throw you off." I shout in an equally forceful voice but she does not heed me.

"Have it your way." I angerly say as my anger start to build up I thrust my hips up knowing trying to escape from her hands would be pointless. She had a firm grip on me the only way to get her off is to knock her whole body off me and get ontop of her to pull away.

The only think my thrust brings as a simple smirk on her face as she squeezes her legs against my hips locking herself down. My mind almost forgets that we have nearly no clothes on I'm seemly naked and all she has on is a night gown which doesn't even have anything underneath. "Naruto-kun stop that your not going to get away." She said almost as if she was enjoying the fight.

I move this time with more thrust as I toss and roll yet amazingly she seems to keep ontop and tightly pressed against me. "Get the fuck off me woman." I shouts out hoping that soon Kyuubi would give me some chakra to break free.

I pump chakra into my muscles trying to throw her off of me my face twisting into one more of anger than anything else yet she continues to keep her hold on me. "Naruto-kun I didn't know you could be so rough." Sakura gigles out nearly blowing my mind as she kisses me on the lips.

_"What the fuck." _Is all I manage to tell myself as I notice the warm liquid rubbing against my crotch. _"My fucking Kami-sama she's actually getting off on this shit. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL." _"Get the fuck off me you bitch." I scream out if I could I would have smacked her across the room if I could have.

I thrust harder and harder knowing full well that each thrust seems to please her even if my reasons are to escape I can't seem to not find some pleasure in it. "Fisty Naruto-kun." She whispers in my ear her tongue slowly licking my earlob.

My mind seems to linger in total freak out. Yet I seem to be enjoying nearly as much as her. "Kami-sama get the hell of me please Sakura." I say this time more of a begging than forceful tone.

Sakura shakes her head her pink hair tickling my whiskers. "No Naruto-kun. I love you and your not getting away this time." She seems to give me a quick peck on my whiskers. Her words only seem to make me want to escape more I can't let myself be tied to her I don't want to love her again.

I struggle even harder and harder. "Get off, Get off, Get the hell off me Sakura-" I cut my words short as I feel something seem to trick down around me. My mind wraps with confusion as something wet hits my chest. I open my eyes to see a tears streaking down Sakura's cheeks as she hugs my chest again this time alot weaker than before. I know I could escape with ease now yet those tears. Tears that always seem to bring me to a calm almost guilty state as I listen to Sakura's words careful.

"Not how I wanted my first time to be but atleast I'm with you." She says nearly sobing her eyes out.

I couldn't belive my words but my senses told me it was true. I could feel myself inside of her I only had to sniff the air to pick up the scent of the blood. I couldn't belive what I had done I couldn't belive it was her first time. _"What happened to Sasuke... Why me.."_ Is all I can think as I remain parlized in guilt.

I had figured Sakura would have given herself up to Sasuke by now. "But."

Sakura looks up at me. "But what about Sasuke. I told you I don't love him. Why would I give my first time to someone I don't love? Naru-kun."

Her words hit me like kunai straight in my heart. "Sakura" Is all I manage to say as she releases her grip on me even sitting up.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura says looking me straight in my eyes her emeral green eyes seem to look directly into my soul as if breaking any barriers I might have had to keep her out.

"Sakura-chan." I said this time gentle. "I...I.." Sakura giggles as she pulls her night gown off her body reveiling her pale skin to me and hard nipples.

"Naruto-kun you have two choices. One stay with me. Or leave me. I don't know how else I can show you that I love you Naruto-kun." She said as she slowly began moving up and down on me my eyes locked on her naked body.

"Sakura-chan." My mind seems to be blocked out by the waves of pleasure pulsing threw my body I couldn't seem to consiously block her out as my hands reached out for her chest wrapping around her I pulled her into the deepest most passionite kiss I could.

My tongue wrestled with her for what seemed like years her hips grined up and down on mine. Our breathing became heavyer and hotter my hands squeesed and massaged her soft beautiful breast pinching her nipples.

I can hear her moaning in my mouth as we become faster and faster our chakra fulling our hips as we slam together probably brusing ourselves.

"Yes, Yes Naruto-kun Kami-sama yes." Sakura screams out as she breaks away from the kiss gasping for breath. "I'm so close Naruto-kun."

I can see the grin on her face as we more harder and harder against one another acting more like animals than humans.

"Sakura-chan. I'm close" I shout back as loud as I can not reallying caring that we hadn't put up a silencing seal.

"Yes, Fuck me, Fuck me harder Naruto, Fuck me don't be a Bitch fuck me harder." Sakura screams out as her eyes roll into the back of her head

My hands had already moved to her hips as I helped slam her down agianst me. I couldn't tell what was going on my mind didn't even think I could only act on the instince that seemed to be inside me.

"Sakura-chan. Your such a slut." I call out only to have her grin even deeper

"Fuck me Naruto, Don't be a pussy like Sasuke Harder." She shouts out.

Her words seem to provoke me to move even harder and faster into her.

"Kami-sama I'm comming Naruto." Sakura screams out at the top of her lungs as she reaches her orgasum which only seems to drive me over the edge as I explode every drop I can deep into her.

"Don't think we are done yet Sakura-chan." I say with a slight smirk on my face only to get a small worred look from Sakura. "We still have to make up for all the lost time."

Sakura smiles back at me. "That we do Naruto-kun."

"I love you Sakura-chan." I say as I lay a kiss on her soft lips

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Sakura mumbles out to me.

---------------------

(Heeeheeh... Okay Now Naruto has a reason to stay... I had to agree with KingKakashi that said.. Naruto just waking up with Sakura and accepting it wouldn't work. So I threw this in after all the fic is rated M so I don't have to change the rating.)


	6. Joke

This is just a filler or teaser not really part of the story but something to get a laugh from not really actually part of the story.

I don't own Naruto

Well You guys know the drill and here's the layout whoot

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demon/Inner Sakura/Telepath. Basically and outside voice in someones mind"**_

**"Demon/Summon talks"**

**(Jutsu or Translations)**

(Author Notes)

I honestly don't know how long it will be to update.. Maybe after I get alot of reviews saying they want me to continue... Thats how it normally goes for me. I also need to spend time talking with my beta so I'm giving you guys an epiloge something to laugh your ass off with.

------------------- (Jiraiya's P.O.V)

_"Heeheehee, My student is amazing... To think Sakura was that kinky... This is great research the best I've ever gotten." _I tell myself as I scribble down on my note pad. _"Icha Icha Agression breaks."_

------------------------------ (End of P.O.V)

Naruto and Sakura lay tangled together the hours seemed to fly by nether one had stopped till they truely couldn't feel their hips anymore.

_**"Heeheeheeh, You've made me proud Kit." **_Chukkles out the mighty Kyuubi his face in a satisfied grin.

_"Shut up Fox." _Naruto Shouts out

_"Yeah... SHUT THE HELL UP CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND NARU-KUN ARE TRYING TO REST." _Shouts out Sakura in Naruto's mind

Naruto looks down at Sakura his mind now in shock and confusion. "What the hell."

_**"Congratulations Kit. You've got a fine mate." **_Kyuubi says only to have Sakura shout back at him with a ferce temper

_**"Chaa Didn't we tell you to shut the fuck up fur ball don't make me come in their and make you into a fur coat."**_ Shouts out Inner Sakura as she appears before the cage of Kyuubi with large knives.

Naruto chuckles with Sakura as the sounds of a fight rage inside the cage between the comic split personality of Sakura and the Kyuubi.

"I'm not going to even ask." Naruto says with a small smile

Sakura giggles. "I was wonder what happened to her she's an annoying voice in my head hope Kyuubi can handle her."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Sakura smiles. "Hey Naru-kun you hungry Ichiraku has this new ramen its great."

Naruto just blankly nods his head his mind still trying to catch up with the events. He had gone from wanting to forget about Sakura to being very pissed at her to fucking her then finally not wanting to leave her side.

As Naruto and Sakura prepare to leave the apparment they find a passed out rookie 9 and Hokage infront of the door.

"..." Is all ether Naruto or Sakura could think as Sakura bends down to poke Tsuande in the face. "What the hell why is everyone here."

Tsuande just faintly mumbles. "We.. We thought you where raping someone... We came to help..."

Sakura giggles as she takes hold of Naruto's arms. "Come Naru-kun lets leave these perverts alone."

Naruto nods his head as his eyes roll in the back of his head. "Its a strange world."

------------------------------

"Naruto-kun... I'm going to kill you." Sakura says one day as she enters the apparement her fist clenched tightly.

"What, What I do." Naruto says as he raises his head from the fridge.

"You got me pregenate." Sakura shouts out.

Naruto nods his head. "Cool... and you broke my hip. Anyhow we've got more pressing issues." Naruto says pointing to the copy of Icha Icha paradice.

"Cool What the fuck kinda response is that this is all your fault." Sakura says as she huffs into the room her eyes scanning to the copy of Icha Icha Aggressive Tactics.

Sakura almost immediatly notices the couple on the front of the book and like lighting is out the door.

"Wait Sakura-chan. I've got a better Idea than beating the shit out of Ero-sennin." Naruto says stoping Sakura before she leaves.

"WHAT" Sakura says even more ticked off.

Naruto pulls out another book. "Beat him at his own game. I call it. Icha Icha Vengance."

Sakura turns her face full ove evil slowly shaking her head. "Huh... No.. No you didn't."

Naruto nods. "Amazing what a couple dozen bottles of Sake will do to the great sannins."

Sakura and Naruto chuckle in a deep evil manor even the Kyuubi seems to chuckle.

Sakura grins. "Next we must get revenge on Sasuke Kay Naru-kun."

Naruto nods as he pulls out another book. "Already ahead of you dear. Its called Icha Icha for girls. Snakes Dreams. Did you know Sauske figure out how to impregenate guys"

Sakura shakes her head in horror. "Your joking... Kami-sama help us all."

Naruto shakes his head with a sigh. "... I need to watch my back..."

---------------------------------

(... RANDOM... Anyhow this was just something for laughs... Think of it as off the stage stuff something funny. Well I'm outta here for now Gotta work.)


End file.
